


that’s why cardi b is shadow banned on twt

by iamsuchamary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsuchamary/pseuds/iamsuchamary
Summary: как-то так вышло, что прямо сейчас ее обычно тонкая нижняя губа кажется довольно опухшей, и, по правде говоря, у акааши совершенно нет идей о том, что же, черт возьми, с ней могло произойти (пожалуй, было бы неплохо спросить об этом у кого-либо еще! насчет ее губы, конечно же)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	that’s why cardi b is shadow banned on twt

Так вышло, что прямо сейчас ее обычно тонкая нижняя губа кажется опухшей, и, по правде говоря, у Акааши совершенно нет идей о том, что же, черт возьми, могло с ней произойти. Ага. И, что ей с этим делать, кстати говоря, тоже не особенно ясно.

Возможно, каким-то случайным образом она задела саму себя (точнее, свою нижнюю губу), когда потянулась к верхней полке шкафа, забитого всяким барахлом? Или же, возможно, она просто переусердствовала во время тщательной вечерней чистки зубов? А, может быть, ударилась об угол подушки? Что угодно? Что-нибудь?

Серьезно! У Акааши нет более никаких идей по этому поводу.

Все, что крутится в ее голове прямо сейчас, так это разного рода тревожные мысли о преждевременно наступившем беспамятстве, а также о том, что что ей даже нет еще и тридцати на данный момент времени, и это все ее невероятно раздражает.

Возможно ли, кстати, что все это ей просто показалось?

Когда Акааши смотрит на свое отражение в широком зеркале с подсветкой, стоя в своей просторной ванной комнате, ее нижняя губа выглядит не так уж и плохо. Акааши едва ощутимо касается губ подушечками длинных пальцев и принимает решение на этот раз не наносить ночной бальзам, обладающий, если верить рекламным слоганам, чудесными регенерирующими свойствами. Окей, у него были довольно хорошие отзывы на различных сайтах, да и на деле он показал себя замечательно, но что-то подсказывает ей, что в этот раз с его применением следовало бы повременить. Исключительно из соображений собственной безопасности.

На самом деле, Акааши все еще не покидает стойкое ощущение того, что это просто ее распаленное длительным отсутствием выходных сознание решило выкинуть что-то вновь, но она все еще чувствует себя слишком обеспокоенно.

Определенно, ей стоит отдохнуть.

От свежей чистой постели пахнет стиральным порошком, едва уловимо и легко — цветами, а еще — спреем с эфирным маслом для крепкого и здорового сна, что достался ей в одной из ярких подарочных коробок, перевязанной шелковой красной лентой и стоявшей впереди всех остальных внизу, около рождественского вертепа. Пусть и немного, но это расслабляет. Заставляет переключиться на мысли о чем-то ином.

В конце концов, когда к ней в постели присоединяется ее белоснежная (лиловая!) красавица-кошка, Акааши почесывает ее между ее прекрасных острых ушек, наслаждаясь тихим урчанием, а затем, когда та все-таки уходит, заметив что-то в углу комнаты, все-таки берет в руки телефон, не обращая внимания на растрепавшиеся полы домашнего халата, который она обычно надевала вечером перед сном и утром, едва поднявшись с кровати.

Пожалуй, было бы неплохо спросить у кого-нибудь еще. Ну. Насчет ее нижней губы.

И, возможно даже, ей стоит сделать фотографию с подходящего ракурса — не самого выгодного для ее лица, но более правдоподобного, разоблачающего всю ту происходящую с ней и ее губой дрянь.

Как вообще можно было так ударить саму себя, чтобы, во-первых, этого не заметить, и, во-вторых, заставить губу опухнуть?

У Акааши нет силы Титана Молотобойца или Халка. Ее сверхъестественная сила заключается в умопомрачительной работоспособности, но вряд ли этим можно было бы нанести кому-либо серьезный ущерб. Только самой себе, разве что. И больше моральный, чем физический. Но это также спорный вопрос. Она подумает о нем позже. Наверное.

После того, как услышит еще чье-либо мнение.

**_тебе не кажется, что моя нижняя губа как будто бы слегка опухла? меня это беспокоит_ **

Быстро сфотографировавшись, Акааши прикрепляет к сообщению только что сделанное фото и жмет на синюю стрелочку указательным пальцем.

Она не уверена, что очаровательный и прелестный Бокуто-сан бодрствует в этот поздний час, потому что, в отличие от нее, он умел держать свой режим работы и отдыха в порядке, не расслабляя каждый раз по поводу и без, однако ровно в это же время еще вчера они активно обменивались голосовыми сообщениями, обсуждая новую теорию поколений и сериалы, так что… Велика вероятность того, что милый Бокуто-сан все-таки ответит ей прямо сейчас.

Ох. Бокуто-сан был действительно невероятно милым. Его рождественский подарок заставил ее едва ли не задушить его в своих объятиях, а его грудные мышцы каждый раз вызывали у нее желание заплакать.

Акааши чувствует себя невероятно окрыленной каждый раз, только находясь рядом с ним, поэтому сомнений в том, что именно он, тот самый человек, с которым стоило бы обсудить один из множества поводов для беспокойства, у нее не было и вовсе.

Акааши дожидается его ответа с нетерпением, зачем-то снова открывая приложение электронной почты и обновляя ее. В последних несортированных письмах оставались только рекламные предложения с Asos и требования стриминговых сервисов обновить данные о платежной информации — ничего важного, всего лишь смена банковской карточки не осталась незамеченной всевидящим оком сети. Все рабочие письма приходили ей, как правило, в первой половине дня.

Сообщение, которое присылает ей Бокуто в ответ, кажется ей странным. А еще не очень понятным. Это с ней что-то не так?

**Должен ЛИЯ ОТВЕТИТЬ НА ЭТО ЧЕМ-ТО?**

Акааши хмурится, снижая яркость экрана. Конечно, было очевидно, что она ждала ответа на свой вопрос.

Неужели Бокуто-сан все же заснул, а она попросту разбудила его уведомлением о своем сообщении? Если так, то ей должно быть очень неудобно за подобные шалости. (Но не то чтобы она испытывала жуткое чувство всепоглощающей вины прямо сейчас. Нет.)

**_очевидно, что да_ **

Ей остается только надеяться на то, что ее ответ прозвучал не так сухо, как могло показаться, потому что она все еще не сильна в использовании эмоджи, а также смешных (и не очень) стикеров с собаками и кошками.

Какое-то время Бокуто-сан что-то печатает, набирая ответ, но затем три жирные серые точки исчезают с экрана телефона. Акааши закрывает глаза и откидывается на подушки, вдыхая приятный запах эфирного масла. К счастью, за все время использования этого волшебного спрея он еще ни разу не решился передать «привет» ее коже, что делало его еще более замечательным сразу в несколько раз.

Она почти что успевает задремать, все еще думая о своей губе и теперь уже о какой-то ерунде, далеко не связанной с этим. Громкий звук нового сообщения заставляет ее распахнуть глаза и пошевелиться, нашаривая телефон, оставленный где-то среди одеял.

Новое сообщение заставляет ее сердце ухнуть куда-то вниз.

Разве просила она отправить ей— блять, дикпик?

Серьезно?

Какое-то время она только молча смотрит на него, не рискуя открывать фотографию целиком («для сюрприза»), и после этого выключает экран телефона, чувствуя, как к щекам почему-то приливает неожиданный румянец.

Уставившись в потолок, Акааши думает о том, что ей следовало бы переосмыслить свою жизнь.

Сразу после этого она снова включает телефон и снова смотрит на фотографию. Яркую. Цветную. Симпатичную, кстати. Как-то раз ей присылали и похуже, так же без просьбы об этом (словно от фотки чужого члена зависела ее жизнь). Ее, определенно, радует факт того, что Бокуто Котаро очевидно следит за собой. Принимает душ каждый день. Бреется. Пользуется разными средствами ухода. Не только шампунем для головы, но да ладно.

Торопливо напечатав простое и лаконичное «зачем???», Акааши отправляет следующее сообщение и убирает телефон.

А затем берет его в руки снова.

И снова убирает.

Она же _не просила_ , знаете ли.

**так ты попросила . . .**

О чем? Она?

Акааши непонимающе моргает и снова трет глаза, надеясь, что все это ей тоже показалось.

_**когда я попросила?** _

Она отсылает это сообщение ровно в тот момент, когда Бокуто Котаро начинает печатать еще одно:

**и, получается, начала первой**

**_начала первой что?_ **

**АКААШИ**

**перечитай свои сообщения**

**_ладно!_ **

Вздохнув, Акааши пролистывает вверх их занимательную переписку, старательно игнорируя присланный ей дикпик настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно, и торопливо перечитывает то, что сама написала Бокуто-сану некоторое время назад.

В целом, ничего интересно. Просто вопрос о том, выглядит ли ее губа опухшей, и фотка.

И что именно она начала первой? Она просто первой отправила свое фото!

Наконец открыв изображения своего озадаченного (по жизни) лица, потому что, возможно, _она не отрицает_ , она что-то упустила, Акааши вскрикивает и резко поднимается на постели, отбрасывая телефон куда-то в сторону. Прежняя замена экрана ее ничему не научила.

Мартини, замечательная и ласковая бурманская кошка, устроившаяся на своей зеленой подстилке, открывается от плюшевой мышки и с каким-то явным кошачьим недоумением смотрит на нее.

Пораженно простонав, Акааши молниеносно запахивает полы своего распахнувшегося халата, потуже затягивая его поясом на талии, и накрывает красное лицо ладонями, надеясь спрятаться от этого мира.

Увидеть на фотографии собственную обнаженную грудь она, вообще-то, никак не ожидала! Не то чтобы… о, Боже, она даже не вся попала в кадр, но и не заметить ее сосков и довольно больших розовых орел было фантастически трудно.

Акааши проебалась. Удивительным образом, кстати.

Бесспорно, ей необходимо более осознанно и ответственно относиться к тому, что и кому она отправляет со своего телефона. Не стоит вообще отправлять фотографии сразу же, как только те были сделаны! Сперва на них необходимо взглянуть. Это же так очевидно!

Как такое вообще возможно? Сфотографироваться и не заметить, как твои же сиськи попали вместе с тобой в кадр?

Акааши тихо чертыхается, продолжая удерживать ладони на лице. Такое вообще возможно?

Только спустя какое-то время она приходит в себя, решительно убирает волосы в небрежный кудрявый пучок на затылке, а затем мысленно принимает то, что именно она прямо сейчас сделала еще один шаг в их только набирающих обороты и медленно развивающихся отношениях. Чудный Бокуто-сан этого явно не ожидал.

Сохранив дикпик, Акааши пишет следом:

**_нам надо поговорить_ **

**а , окей**

А ей нужно просто взять себя в руки. Ведь проебалась-то она. Никто другой! Это была Акааши Кейджи.

Когда карамельный Бокуто-сан наконец-таки отвечает на звонок, она привычно поднимается с кровати, как всегда это делала во время разговоров, принимаясь шагать по комнате, и идет к тому самому шкафу, открывая белую дверцу и бросая взгляд на подбежавшую Мартини. Начав виться около ее ног, Мартини мяукает, и Акааши, глядя на нее, прижимает указательный палец к губам.

Кошка всегда прекрасно понимала ее даже с полуслова.

— Кхм, — уставившись на одну из полок, Акааши кончиком языка облизывает пересохшие губы. Ни одна из них уже не казалась ей опухшей. — Знаешь, я хочу сказать о том, что, возможно, я рассчитывала на то, что также смогу увидеть твою грудь. Мышцы, то есть. Да, я именно это имела в виду.

— Я понял, что ты отправила эту фотку по ошибке! — эмоционально, впрочем, как и всегда, Бокуто-сан принимается за извинения. — Прости! Я не должен был! Это так тупо! Но я просто не так тебя понял! Ты же удалила, да?

— Неправда, — протянув руку к одной из полок и достав оттуда коробку «женщины, которой хотелось бы немного развлечься и в идеале просто поднять свое настроение», Акааши отрицательно качает головой, несмотря на то, что Бокуто-сан никак не может ее видеть в этот момент. Переступив с ноги на ногу, она добавляет: — Уже известно, когда возвращаешься в Токио?

Голос Бокуто звучит растерянно:

— Через неделю, а что?

— Через неделю, — Акааши задумчиво вторит ему и закрывает дверцу шкафа, толкнув ее худой коленкой, а после возвращается к кровати. — Тогда что насчет FaceTime, Котаро-сан?


End file.
